


A Winter's Walk

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drabble, London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin and Arthur strolling along the Southbank of the Thames on a winter's evening.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 79
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	A Winter's Walk

"I can see us doing this when we are grey and old," Arthur said, proudly holding on to Merlin's hand as they strolled down the Southbank.

It was a beautiful December evening. The air was crisp, and Arthur's heart was fit to burst with happiness. 

"Merlin, did you really say 'Yes'??" Arthur asked again. Merlin chuckled, shaking his head.

"I am never letting go of your hand, Merlin, just so you know!" Arthur explained giddily. 


End file.
